


After The Shimmer-Pool Fell Still

by Hino



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Written for the kids who felt left out my M'lendel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: The Reader reached out to Oralech's heart, and showed the truth of Volfred's stance.





	After The Shimmer-Pool Fell Still

The Reader had reached out to him, and shown him the truth. Emotions had washed over him in an instant, soaking into his aching soul and smoothing over the aches that he felt.

Volfred truly had mourned, and honestly had been regretful. He had not been abandoned, nor replaced. It made Oralech’s heart swell, and an odd peace rolled over him, even when the influence of the Reader had withdrawn.

He had offered his freedom to the Reader, and Volfred had urged them to take it, insisting that he wound be fine, as would Bertrude and Ti’zo, who were far better acquainted with the Downside than with the Commonwealth, or what it was soon to become. Even so, it was with great reluctance that the Reader stepped into the Shimmer-pool, leaving the four of them alone atop Mount Alodiel.

“So then.” Volfred’s voice cut through the silence, and Oralech looked to him with a mix of emotions. “You chose to stay.”

Oralech nodded, approaching Volfred. His steps were slow, but Volfred did not make any attempt to approach. This was something Oralech needed to do. Ti’zo and Bertrude watched patiently, neither making a sound as they watched the former Nightwing. He stopped just a few steps from the Sap, watching him, trying to read his expression. All Volfred showed him was a smile, opening his arms.

 

The force which Oralech threw himself at Volfred would have knocked the Sap over, had he not forseen what was to happen, and rooted himself into the ground. Even with the added support, having Oralech’s full weight on him did make him wobble slightly. He did not mind, however, focused instead on how good it felt to hold his friend, his companion, again.

“I’m sorry,” Volfred mumbled into Oralech’s ear, stroking the back of his head, and trailing his fingers through the Demon’s soft white hair.

“Don’t be,” Oralech answered, face buried in Volfred’s shoulder. His arms were wound tightly around the other, holding him as if he would vanish. “I was blinded by hatred, and misplaced anger. I didn’t... I should have-” 

He would have continued, but the words died in his throat as he felt Volfred shift, gently pushing him into a standing position. “Let me look at you,” Volfred ordered.

Oralech complied, standing tall and looking Volfred in the eyes. Once, he had been shorter, now he stood just a little over the Sap, looming. “I hope I don’t look too awful.”

Volfred shook his head, quickly leaning up to plant his lips upon Oralech’s own. They were chapped and rough, but he did not mind, remaining there for only a moment before withdrawing. The Demon stared back in surprise, while Bertrude covered Ti’zo’s eyes. “You look wonderful.”

“You shouldn’t say that about a Demon,” he mumbled, blush turning his cheeks a bright crimson. 

Volfred merely laughed. “I apologize. Can I make it up to you somehow?” He asked. Oralech nodded, and Volfred almost asked how before the other closed the gap between them, kissing him softly.

“You’re forgiven,” Oralech mumbled as he pulled away with hesitation.

“I’d like to... continue this elsewhere. Shall we return to the Blackwagon?” Volfred’s blush was less evident, given his barky complexion, but Oralech could see it, and he took joy in that.

“We would like you to resssssume this in private,” Bertrude hissed, still shielding Ti’zo’s gaze, despite how the Imp tried to look at what the others were doing. 

 

Both Oralech and Volfred laughed shyly, and Oralech offered his hand. Volfred took it gently, and he let the Demon lead him to the Blackwagon, heart aflutter and soul at ease. Quietly, he muttered a prayer to the Eight Scribes, thanking them for their mercy, and to the Reader, for letting them both stay. He would have continued, but Oralech’s gentle hand in his was far too distracting for prayers.

“Let us catch up,” Oralech said as he stepped into the Blackwagon.

Volfred laughed. “Let’s.”


End file.
